


Come Back Every Time

by localchampion



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localchampion/pseuds/localchampion
Summary: Q and Blair have been friends with benefits for ages, what is it that keeps them coming back every time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Subconsciously inspired by Style by Taylor Swift (seriously, I didn't realize it until one time I heard the song after the bulk of the story was already written)

The vibrating of her phone on the bed stand next to her woke her from her light sleep. She rolled over, bleary eyed, and checked the screen.

From: BQ  
Message: hey

"Oh for fucks sake" she muttered to herself. She glanced at the clock, just before midnight, no surprise there. "What's up?" She texted back. She set her phone back on the bed stand and rolled back over, willing it to stay silent.

Until it vibrated again.

"So you are up..." he replied

"Because you woke me up" she replied.

"Anyway, wanna come over?" He asked.

"Where's your girl?" She asked back.

They had an arrangement. They would only contact each other if they knew the other wasn't seeing anyone and they would hook up, no strings attached. It had been working out pretty well for a few years now. They were each occasionally with a significant other for a while, him more usually than her, but nothing long term for either of them, so they weren't ever out of their routine for too long.

"She's gone." He replied.

"At the very least you come to my place" she replied back.

"I'm already on my way."

She dragged herself out bed and into the bathroom to pull her white blonde hair into a bun on the top of her head. She curled up on the couch and waited for the doorbell to ring.

About 20 minutes later, she had almost fallen back to sleep, when the doorbell rang. Trudging to the door, she opened to find that familiar face.

"Hey" she said letting him in.

"Hey, glad you were up" he said taking off his coat and tossing it on the couch where she had just been sitting.

"I wasn't, remember?"

"But you are now" he said his hands on her hips.

"Lucky you" she said with a smirk. She turned from him and made her way back to her bedroom, pulling off her tank top and flinging over her shoulder at him. He hurried to follow, peeling off his t-shirt and undoing his belt.

When he walked into her room she was in her bed waiting for him. He dropped his boxers and crawled into bed with her, hands caressing up her legs, leaning into her hips, hands continuing up her torso, making their way to her breasts. She was reveling in the sensation, it had been a couple months since he had come around and she missed it.

He leaned down and kissed her, overwhelming her with passion. He moved down to her neck and found that spot that he remembered drove her crazy. In return, she let out a moan that drove him crazy. He slid back down her body, kissing and nipping as he went. He found himself between her legs, that familiar taste on his tongue as he made her moan again.

"Mmm Q, god" she moaned. She felt close, in a way that she hadn't in a long time. He pulled back and shifted himself up and pressed into her before she could come. They moved in unison, hips crashing repeatedly, friction building, kissing and moaning.

"Yes, yes, oh my god, Q, yes!" the sound of his name coming out as a moan was enough to push him over the edge, and she finished shortly after.

He rolled over and she pulled the sheet up over them. He looked over at her and chuckled.

"What?" She asked with a laugh as well, looking over at him.

"I dunno" he muttered.

"So what happened with your girl?" She asked.

"Nice pillow talk, Blair."

"Oh come on, you know how I am" she said rolling over onto her elbow to look at him.

"Nosey?"

“I was gonna say kind of a bitch, but that’s true too,” she said with a shrug and he laughed.

"She said I wasn't giving her the attention she deserved, so she said she found someone who could."

"So she starts dating someone who she knows is busy as hell, and bails when he's busy as hell? What a bitch."

"Eh, it was fun while it lasted."

Blair rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Ya know, the usual" she said with a shrug.

"Been seeing anyone?"

"Why?"

"Making conversation."

"Nah. Been on a few dates, but nothing long term." She said rolling on to her back again. He then rolled onto his side and looked at her.

"What?" She asked again, with a sideways glance.

"Admit it, you missed me."

"Ugh, you are the worst."

"You know you did."

"I missed parts of you" with that same sly grin from before.

"Well, let's get reacquainted"

~

The next morning Blair woke up with the sun streaming in around the blinds. She was glad she had the day off because Q had kept her up late. She looked over at where he slept beside her, back turned to her. She pulled herself out of bed and slipped into the shower.

Q woke up and didn't find Blair next to him, but soon realized he heard the shower running. Even when he was with his ex, he missed coming over to her place, or when she would stop by his house, even though she had a tendency to show up without any warning. They were friends first and foremost, but the physical attraction between them was obvious. Their agreement had been working so well for so long that he didn't dare say what he had been thinking for a while now.

He heard the shower shut off and a minute later she came back into her room with her plush towel wrapped around herself.

"Oh you're up" she smiled. She thought maybe he would have slipped out by the time she got out of the shower.

"Yea I just woke up. You gotta work today?"

"No, today's my day off. You?"

"Yea we're shooting this afternoon."

"Sucks to suck" she said with a grin, pulling on underwear from her drawer.

He got up from the bed and got dressed in his clothes from the night before. She glanced over at him while pulling on her shirt. It looked like there was something on his mind, but she didn't know if she should pry.

"Wanna get brunch? Your treat?" She asked with a grin.

"Sure" he replied with a laugh.

They headed to a restaurant down the street and ordered their meals. They caught up a bit more since it had been a while since they had been face to face.

"I have to go to this bachelorette party for my coworker tomorrow after working all day." She said rolling her eyes. She was a hair stylist and knew she had a busy Saturday booked. After being on her feet for hours on end, she knew she'd rather just crash in bed than go out.

"If you don't wanna go, don't go."

"No, I'm gonna go, I don't just bail on shit. I'm just gonna hate it the whole time. I'll just have to get a good night of sleep tonight." She said narrowing her eyes at her friend across the table.

Q shrugged and put his hands up defensively. "You coulda told me not to come over."

"Oh you and I both know that wasn't gonna happen." She said rolling her eyes.

"Again, you missed me."

"Stop projecting your feelings on to me" she said hitting his arm from across the table and he laughed.

"Anyway, I gotta get home and shower before I go shoot, let's get outta here."

Q paid for their meals, and they walked back down to her building.

“Good to see you again, Blair” he said as he turned toward his jeep and she turned toward the door.

“Welcome back to the land of living Mr. Quinn” she replied as she let herself into her building.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Blair woke up without any text messages interrupting her sleep. She got out of bed, showered and got ready for her day. She had a full schedule that included two of her more difficult clients in the afternoon.

The day went quickly, but by the time her last client was done she had a splitting headache. She knew if she wanted to leave Jenny wouldn’t hold it against her, but Tricia who organized the bachelorette party for Jenny would never let her forget it. As she cleaned up her station, she heard champagne bottles popping the back room and decided she could at least go to dinner if it involved champs.

After pre-gaming in the back of the salon, the group headed out to dinner and Blair found her patience growing thinner, and the drinks she was consuming weren’t helping. There were multiple conversations happening, but Blair found herself sitting back, wishing she was anywhere else in that moment.

 “Blair, you’re single, what’s up with that? You’re so pretty and feisty, I can’t believe you can’t find a guy who can put up with that!” One of her coworkers asked. She opened her mouth to reply to the back handed compliment, when Tricia jumped in to announce “I heard she’s got a friend with benefits!”

“Well yes Tricia, you’re right! Because I don’t see the point in being in a relationship. I can get laid without all the unnecessary bullshit that goes along with it! Win-win!” She said taking a sip of her drink, relishing in the dumbfounded looks and glares being shot at her from her coworkers who were celebrating the idea of long term commitment and romantic love.

She finished her dinner and glanced at the time on her phone, it wasn’t very late, but waved down the waiter and got her check. As she left, she gave Jenny a hug and whispered an apology into her ear for her bitchy comment earlier.

“Don’t worry, I understand” Jenny replied with a smile.

Blair’s Uber was outside when she exited the restaurant. She gave the driver the address and rested her head against the window.

If she was to be honest with herself, she wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of a relationship, but she was really satisfied with where her life was, especially now that Q was available again. He really was the best sex she had ever had, probably because they had been in each other’s lives for so long.

When she arrived at her destination and she breathed a sigh of relief that the lights in the living room were on and no other cars were around. She got to the front door and rang the bell.

“I knew you’d turn up sooner or later, but I didn’t think it would be this soon” Q said with a smirk when he opened the door.

“Are you gonna chastise me, or are you gonna invite me in?” She asked, rolling her eyes. He stood back and opened the door for her and she came in. The place looked the same as always, kind of cluttered with comic book and video game memorabilia all over the place, cats scurrying off.

“How was your party?”

“It was ok. I like my coworkers at work, much more than that, I’ll pass. They get real catty when they start drinking," she said flopping down on the couch. "I see you have a real exciting evening going on here.”

“Well it’s a good thing you came along to save me from it” he said sitting down next to her, putting his hand on her thigh.

“What can I say, it’s my super power,” she said turning her body into his, putting her hand on his chest. He leaned down and they started making out. He ran his hand further up her thigh over her tight jeans, the other hand on her back pulling her closer to him. She ran her nails up the back of his neck, raking over his scalp sending goosebumps up and down his body.

He leaned back pulling her on top of him, and she took the opportunity to pull her top off. He pulled her back down to him, hand roaming over her back, easily undoing her bra and tossing it aside, as she ground her hips into his with an increasing urgency. He sat up and she pulled his shirt off and then raked her nails over his chest.

He reached up and undid the button on her jeans, and she stood up to pull the off, while he did the same. She pushed him back down so he was again laying on the couch and climbed on top of him, easing herself over him and rolling her hips over his, reveling in the feeling. She leaned back, as his hands ran up and down her body. She let her head fall back as a moan escaped her as he reached between them, his right hand finding her clit, his left hand gripping her hip.

“Fuck, Blair, god” he muttered under his breath. She grinned at the effect she was having on him. He started to apply more pressure and she let out a moan as well. She could feel that she was about to come.

“Oh, yea, fuck Q, OH!” she moaned as she finished and moments later he followed suit. She fell forward onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised at first by the affection of the action, but didn’t care because it did feel nice to be held like that. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she sat back.

“I guess I should get goin then” she said reaching down to gather her clothes from the floor.

“Why?” He asked. “I mean, we haven’t hung out in a while, just stay.”

She considered the offer. He had a point, they used to hang out much more. And it wasn’t like she had anything to do that night.

“Ok sure, but I’m still getting dressed.” She retorted, pulling her pants back on.

“You want something to drink?” He asked getting up after pulling his pants back on and wandering into the kitchen.

“Yea, I’ll take a beer” she said following him into the kitchen in everything except her shirt.

“That’s a good look” he said handing her a beer. Goosebumps covered her tan skin as it was chilly in his house, but she didn’t mind.

“Thanks, I was thinking this bra wasn’t getting enough appreciation for the hard work it does.”

“Well I for one would like to salute it. It truly is doing God’s work.” He replied with a wink.

They went back to the couch and sat on opposite sides while he picked a movie on Netflix. As the movie played, they talked about the party she had been at, and what he had filmed the day before for the show. As the evening wore on, Blair could feel herself getting sleepier from her long day. She felt her head getting heavy and she felt herself slowly sliding toward Q.

She woke up the next morning still on the couch, her head was on this chest and his arms were wrapped around her. She didn't move, not sure of how to react to the position she was in.

They had been friends for a long time before that one night when they were at a party and someone suggested the teenage party game 7 Minutes in Heaven, even though no one at that party had been in their teens for at least a decade. Blair had been a little worried, but also quite exhilarated when she realized her partner was Q. They had both been liquored up enough to throw caution to the wind the second the door to the closet shut behind them.

Lips crashing together, hands in hair and exploring each other’s bodies. The seven minutes passed too quickly, so when the attention of the party was off of them and their disheveled state tumbling out of the closet, they snuck off to a guest room to finish what they had started.

At that point in their lives, she had just gotten out of a shitty relationship and had no interest in getting into anything else serious anytime soon, and Q was fine with just having fun. She and Q’s chemistry led them to hooking up a few more times before they agreed to do the friends with benefits thing. Over time she warmed back up to the idea of being in a relationship, but she didn’t actively pursue anything because she didn’t want to miss the opportunity to be with Q. She always had felt jealous when he let her know he was seeing someone, but she was terrified of ruining things with Q so she never let on to how she felt.

When she woke up with his arms around her like that, it felt quite intimate, bordering on relationship behavior. She knew that the very last thing she wanted was to end up a rebound so in that moment she decided she just needed to back off for a minute and let things even out a little, then they could get back to normal.

"Hey," he murmured, waking up.

"Hey" she replied, pulling herself up from his arms.

"You want some coffee?" He asked sitting up and shuffling off to the kitchen.

"Yea sure" she said following behind him, sitting on a barstool at the counter as she watched him make the coffee.

"What are you doing today?" She asked. That voice in the back of her head nagged for even asking the question. They weren't a couple, they didn't just hang out every day they were free, why even bring up the topic?

"I'm gonna go down to record TESD" he replied, pulling out a couple mugs. "But you wanna hang out later?"

"Nah" She replied, shaking her head. A concerned look crossed his face. He wondered what he had done as he handed her the mug.

"You got something better to do?"

"Q, I'm gonna be straight with you, I'm not looking to be a rebound, you know that. That’s not what I signed up for.”

"I'm not trying to use you as a rebound! I just thought you’d want to hang out since it’s been a while.  I don't want anything to change what’s going on." He lied. It wasn't completely a lie, he didn't want her to be a rebound, but he did want things to change between them, he wanted them to be more. He did want a relationship with her, that's why he never put all of his effort into his other relationships, because they never were her. But he didn't want to drive her away, so he kept up the friends with benefits, so at least he could be with her in some way.

She considered what he was telling her, not completely believing him. "Mmk." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

“Can I at least give you a ride back to your place?”

“Yea, I’d appreciate that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Blair and Q settled back into their usual routine for when they were both single. They would text regularly, stop by each other’s place to hook up usually at least once a week, and sometimes hang out if a group was getting together.

Once things had normalized between them, Blair started to stop worrying so much about whether Q was using her as a rebound. She did notice though that he still was being more physically affectionate than he used to be, putting his arm casually around the back of her chair when they were sitting next to each other, holding her for a little longer after hooking up, she'd wake up sleeping against him. She realized that maybe she was keeping up the affection just as much as he was, but that didn't change the fact that she just didn't think they should be pursuing a relationship.

On a quiet Tuesday in the salon, Jenny and Blair were the only two working and they were both between clients and chatting about life.

"Blair, don't take this the wrong way, but I have to ask. Are you still just hooking up with your friend?" Jenny asked

"Yea, but it's good, it's fine! It's what we want to do you know? Like for a while I was worried that he was catching feelings, and sometimes I get jealous, but we're just having fun and we're good."

"Yea, but have you talked about it recently? Like you said it seemed like he was getting attached."

"We did talk about it, and he said he wasn't trying to rebound and I believe him, and things went back to normal."

"And what about your jealousy?"

"Damn Dr. Phil!" Blair retorted. She was surprised at the intense line of questioning coming from her friend. She was even more surprised at the knowing smirk that was on Jenny's face. "What?!" Blair practically shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with being vulnerable! Let him crack that hard shell you have around you, I'm sure you have a soft, gooey center in there somewhere!"

"He's found my soft center plenty of times, he's very good at that actually." Blair said with a wink, getting up to prepare her work station for her next client.

"Blair, ew! But just think about it. What honestly could be the worst that would happen?" Jenny called after her.

"I could lose him and everything" she muttered under her breath.

~

Q, Blair, and Sal were piled into a corner booth at one of their favorite bars. They had been out for a while, drinking and enjoying hanging out, since Blair hadn't been out with both of them in quite a while. Blair did notice that Q had his arm around her shoulder again, but she let it slide.

"Sal that girl over has been tryna to eye fuck you for a while now. Are you gonna do something about it?" Blair asked trying not to make it obvious that she drew the attention of the entire table to the girl at the bar.

"I see that" he said taking a swig of his drink and sliding of the booth. Blair and Q both laughed as he made his way over to her.

"What do you think his chances are?" Blair asked, taking a drink.

"Eh, probably pretty good, she does seem into him."

Blair could feel Q's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him. He reached up to her cheek and pulled her in to kiss him. She didn't protest as he deepened the kiss, but after a moment a voice in her head started screaming 'What are you doing? This isn't how you two act in public!'

"Q, what are you doing?" She asked pulling back.

"I don't know anymore, Blair. I... fuck..." he stammered.

She knew where this was going because it had been building to this for a while now. She grabbed her bag and slid out from the booth.

"Blair, come on, don't leave like this." He said following after her out of the bar into the cool night.

"Q, what are you doing?" She said putting an emphasis on each individual word, as if saying it more clearly would somehow cause clarity in his mind. She looked up at him, his brown puppy dog eyes filled with fear and frustration. After a long moment, he still hadn't replied so she turned leave when he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"Blair, I love you, ok? I fucking care about you and I don't give two shits about what we've agreed we're supposed to be, or what we aren't supposed to say. You are the reason none of those other relationships worked out. You're the one I always come back to, over and over again."

"Fucking hell man!" She shouted as she put her hands over her face. Her head was spinning. This was everything she had known deep down all along and wanted to hear for so long.

Q took her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, but she pulled her wrists away from him with a jerk, taking a step back and drawing in a deep breath.

"Ok, fine” she stated. “I'm out of excuses. I've always had feelings for you too. Every time you tell me you have some girl you're seeing it made me so mad, and at first I didn't want anything more with you or anyone, but now I do and now I know you do too, so let's fucking do this Q. I'm in. I love you too, goddamn it."

"You're mad that you love me?" He asked, laughing.

"Shut up" she said, pushing on his arm. He laughed again and took her cheeks in his palms and placed a kiss on her lips with every ounce of passion he had been holding back for all the years and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they separated, he took her hand and they went back into the bar to find Sal back at the table alone.

Even though he was dejected from his strikeout, he couldn't have been happier to see his plan to play 7 Minutes in Heaven all those years ago had finally paid off.


End file.
